Bounded
by SheWhoWillBeLoved
Summary: "So you're content with that, huh? Are you seriously happy with that?" her eyes pierced through mine, holding her gaze as she raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and smiled bitterly. "When you had that kind of love, no matter how little, why would you ever want to let that go?"
1. Olaf

_To love and to be loved is the greatest feeling in the world._

 _But what if you've loved so many times yet never felt what being truly loved feels like?_

 _Can you somehow relate to what I've just said?_

Feeling as if the book is merely talking to me, I giggled, which earned the blue-haired guy's-who's currently lying on my lap-eyes to flutter open.

"Have you gone mad?"

"Did you just use an Alice in Wonderland line at me?" I raised an eyebrow at him, closing my book in the process.

"I'm afraid so, you've gone bonkers-OW!" He screeched, suddenly sitting up with his hand on his nose. "What the hell was that for?"

"Your nose just met my book. You just got bonked." I smiled in triumph and placed my hand on the grassy ground, leaning my body backwards.

"You've really gone mad." He suddenly snatched the book away from me, swiftly standing up and flipping its pages.

"Ikuto! Give it back!" I frantically stood up and began jumping up and down just to reach the book he's holding above his head.

Stupid boy and his long arms.

Then in an instant, as my feet touched the ground once again, our eyes met and then slowly, the noise from the field tuned out and everything that surrounds us came to a blur. The couple eating each other's faces right behind us, the group of jocks lying on the grass while laughing their butts off, everything. It's as if time suddenly stopped.

His midnight blue eyes burned into mine, holding his gaze as if he's trying to search for something.

Something I'm afraid he will decipher.

I quickly tore my eyes off of him and grabbed the book, knocking him back to his senses.

"Hey! That's not fa-"

"Hey, Amu."

I turned around, founding a certain black-haired boy with deep gray eyes, grinning at me.

"Hey, Kai." I said smiling back at him, placing my book on my right hand, away from Ikuto. "What's up?"

Ikuto straightened up, his hands combing through his hair and stood beside me, sending a nod to Kai. "Hey."

"Hey, man." Kai greeted back, sending him a toothy grin as well then turned his eyes on me.

"Uhmm, Amu. I was kinda wondering, do you have any plans this afternoon? Do you want to maybe go out for some coffee or something?" he asked, with his right hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I don't ha-

I started to say but Ikuto abruptly cut me off and wounded his arms around my shoulders.

"Sorry, man. We have plans today." He then turned to face me. "Right, Amu-chan?"

"What pla-

He then gripped my shoulder, making me glare at him. Looking straight in his eyes, our weird telepathic conversation began.

 _Just go with it, will you?_

 _What if I don't want to?_

 _Why wouldn't you want to?_

 _Why would I even want to?_

Still keeping my eyes on him, I raised an eyebrow, challenging him. _So what about it, Tsukiyomi?_

Feeling his lost, he then sighed and whispered in a low voice, "I'll buy you some ice cream."

My lips curved into a smile. _One point for Hinamori!_

I then turned to face Kai. "I'm sorry, Kai. I forgot I promised Ikuto to accompany him somewhere today. How about next time?"

Something flickered in his eyes but it disappeared quickly before I can figure it out. "Sure thing. Next time then?"

I nodded, smiling at him before he walked away.

"So, later then?"

"How about let's seal the deal with some ice cream, pizza and fries?" I stated while grabbing my bag and stuffing the book inside. _Page 248,_ I reminded myself.

"How about just some ice cream?" he replied, slinging his blue backpack on his right shoulder.

"Just ice cream?"

"Just ice cream."

"Oh, I think Kai's still over there, might as well reconsider his offer." I began mocking him and walked towards the direction Kai went, craning my neck for more effect. "Kai!"

"Wait, wait." Ikuto then grabbed my wrist and whipped me around. "Fine. Ice cream, pizza and fries."

I pumped my fist in the air and did a small happy dance. "And chips?" I grinned.

"And chips." he sighed.

"And burgers?"

"Don't push it, Amu." We began walking side by side towards our school building, passing the group of boys who doesn't seem to have a care in the world and the couple who are still mooching on each other's faces. I then made a face which Ikuto hadn't failed to notice and turned his head towards the couple. Facing me once again, he pouted his lips and made some loud kissing sounds. I stifled a laugh then slapped his arm.

"Don't want a taste of this?" he said, pointing at his still pouting lips.

"Sorry, my lips are too soft to place them into that disgusting mouth of yours." I smirked at him earning a "You just can't take this bad boy." as a reply.

Our break is almost over in ten minutes, so might as well make it on time before Mr. Tachibana, my algebra teacher, bares his fangs out. Taking a couple of steps inside the building and squeezing through the crowded hall, I sighed, already missing the lush green grass of the field.

"Here we are. Farewell, my love." He dramatically bowed as we came up to my locker. Towards the end of the hallway is where my Algebra class is and Ikuto's Physics class is at the other side of the building, so this is as far as he could go.

Taking my math textbook out once I opened the lock and closed it in return, I turned to him, placing my free hand over my chest and sighed deeply.

"It breaks my heart to be apart from you, my dear. I don't even know what to do without you."

"My love," he stood closer to me and gently caressed my cheek. "I know how hard this must be. But know that you'll always have my heart."

"I love you. . ." My heart leaped at his words but thought better of it and forced it to calm down. I then glanced up at him, seeing the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. "Spider-monkey."

"You smelly pig." I smacked him with my book, earning a chuckle from him.

"Way to ruin the moment, babe."

"For the record, you ruined it first."

"For the record, ruined it first." he mimicked in a slightly higher, girly pitch.

"I do not sound like that!"

"I do no-" I cut him off.

"Copy me one more time and you'd wished you've never been born."

His eyes widened with feigned fear. "No! Please, Hinamori Amu, spare my life! Please! I beg of you."

"You're an idiot." I laughed, combing my bright pink locks as it cascaded down my shoulder.

"I'm your idiot." He smirked, ruffling my hair and kissing my cheek before he waved goodbye.

"Bye, sweet cheeks."

"Bye." I smiled and strutted towards my favorite class in the whole wide world.

Please note the sarcasm.

I proceeded to walk towards Room 106, grabbing the doorknob, I heaved a sigh.

 _Hello to the death of me._

 **/**

"Wow. What happened to you?"

"Hey, Utau." Lifting my head from the table, I smiled at my blonde-haired friend who's grinning widely at me.

"So, what's up?" she then sat across from me, crossing her legs as she ties her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Nothing much, my head just hurts like hell." Sitting in an hour listening to Mr. Tachibana's blabber is not something worth enjoying and his whoop-tastic quiz, what he said, is just a huge pain in the head, literally.

"Must be the fault of some certain, undeniably handsome blue-haired babe." she said, staring off into the vast, crowded field. I looked too and my thoughts flew to the other side of the green space, where the soccer and football field is as well. _Does Ikuto have practice today?_ I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling the annoying pain once again and started to lay my head down on the table, desperate for some rest.

"So, are you and Ikuto together now?"

Completely off-guard with her question, my head hit the table, hard. Groaning at the impact, I turned to her. "The hell, Utau?!"

"Ooooh. I hit a nerve."

"Shut up." I rubbed my temple, feeling my headache getting worse. "He's my best friend, for pete's sake!"

"Oh, for pete's sake, Amu!" She started flailing her arms up. "Everyone, as in everyone who gets at least two feet from you can feel the 'couple-y vibe'. And my God, Amu! Have you ever seen Ikuto? How could you stop yourself from jumping at him every time you see him? I'm completely surprised by your self-resistance."

"Ewww." I scoffed. "Utau. He's my best friend, okay? _Best friend_."

"Just best friends?"I gulped and forced myself to meet her eyes, ignoring the hammering in my skull.

"Just best friends." I stated dryly, brushing the odd feeling off my chest. Feeling the sense of déjà vu, I spoke, "God, it's like I'm talking to Ikuto once again."

"What about me?"

I suddenly stood up, surprised by the sudden tickles I felt from my sides. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled then hugged me from behind, making my back hit his chest. I turned to look at Utau, who wiggled her eyebrows in response.

"Oh, nothing Ikuto." she said in a sing-song voice. "Nothing at all."

"I better get going, don't want mom to go godzilla on me. See you guys." she waved off and mouthed "Just best friends, huh?" before walking away. _That girl and her thoughts._

I groaned and leaned my head on his chest, feeling the irritating throb in my head. Taking note of this, he sat both of us down, making me lean more into him.

"What's the problem?" he asked, concern flooding his eyes. "Headache?"

I nodded then closed my eyes. "Can we go home now?" I asked, hoping for a yes. All I wanted to do now is go home, rest for a bit then watch some movies and pig out with him.

"Sorry, babe. I still have practice." he mutters while massaging my temples. _That answers my question earlier._ "I've got some Advil in my bag, let me get some for you."

He poked my sides, making me stand up from his lap but not before I slapped his arm. He then took his backpack off and rummaged through his things, taking out a small pill. He took the cap off his water bottle then held it out to me. I took the pill, drank some water and returned it back, mouthing thanks in the process. After zipping up his bag, he then turned to sit beside me.

"Feeling better?" he asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"The medicine won't work 'til five minutes, Ikuto."

"Sorry to be eager but as much as I'd love to stay and be your human pillow, I gotta go, babe. Practice starts in about ten minutes." He checked his watch and nudges my head, making me sit. "Let's go." With his bag hanging from his shoulder, he offers his hand, mustering me to get up.

"I don't want to." I whined to piss him off. Ikuto was a great soccer player, probably the best in his team and one of the things he doesn't like is being late, seeing that whoever did come late will be running up to ten laps around the campus. He got late once and well, let's just say it involves me laughing my butt off and him sweating Niagara Falls.

And after that, he swore to never be late again. I can't blame him though, but I can't help but annoy him sometimes.

"Amu." He started, stretching his hand out to me. "Please? You know I can't afford to be late again."

"But I can't feel my legs." I countered. "I can't feel my legs!"

"You're not Olaf, stop it." He mumbled then turned his back at me, bending down in defeat. "Get on, you lazy butt."

"Awww. You know me so well." I giggled, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I hopped onto his back, twining my hands around his neck and hitching my legs around his waist.

"To the field!" I felt some sort of vibration in my arms and found him laughing. My lips curled into a smile, loving the deep and velvety sound. There's just something about his laughter that never fails to make me smile.

And my heart race too.

I shook my head. _Stop it, Amu! You're doing it again!_

 _"_ What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I cleared my throat and ruffled his locks. _Yes, Amu. That's just nothing._

"Come on, Tsukiyomi! Pick up the pace! Move it, move it!" I ordered, shouting at his ear.

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed, scrunching up his face.

"Do I look like I'm kidding here, Ikuto? You're getting weak now, you know. Stop slacking off! Move it!" I teased him, enjoying the grimace plastered on his face.

"You're being such a huge pain in my ass right now, Amu." He complained, walking briskly towards the field.

"You love me anyway."

"Well, I do."

There goes my heart again.

"Yeah."

 _Stop. You can't let it beat for him._

 _Remember. You can't._

 **/**

 **Hi! Thankyou so much for reading. :) Please do leave some reviews. :)**

 **Once again, Thankyou!**


	2. Tomato

"What did just happen?"

I gasped in disbelief, slumping back on the couch.

"Did she just fuc-

"Fudge."

"Did she just fudging die?" Ikuto exclaimed with his eyes wide and mouth hung open.

We both stared intently at the screen, watching as Peter Parker cries his heart out while cradling Gwen Stacy in his arms.

Yes, people. We're watching The Amazing Spiderman 2 and we're currently in a state of shock.

After an hour of soccer practice which involves me being embraced by his dog smell and sweat, a habit he does before showering, Ikuto and I headed straight to my house but not before taking a trip to the grocery, pizza house and McDonald's, where I pleaded him to buy some burgers. And yes, I got my baby double quarter pounder. _Two points for Hinamori!_

"My bae." He dramatically sighed. I then giggled, finding his expression funny and looked back on the screen, seeing Peter standing by his mother's side at Gwen's funeral and how he is after losing the love of his life.

As the movie rolls, Ikuto suddenly spoke, "I don't think I can move on from that."

"What?" my eyes flicked over to him.

"I don't think I can handle losing someone I love. I don't know if I can cope with that." He muttered with his eyes still glued to the screen. "How about you?"

I stared at him and found myself taking in his features. Ikuto is undeniably attractive. His fair but slightly tanned complexion matches perfectly with his soft blue hair. His built is not too thin yet not too muscle-y, just enough to be considered slim. And his eyes, his midnight blue eyes that I seem to get lost every now and then. . .

Just like now.

"Amu?" he called out, facing me this time.

"Yeah?" Shaking out of my thoughts, I blinked at him.

"The movie's finished." I then faced the screen and saw the credits rolling.

"Oh." I mentally face-palmed myself. _Did I just do nothing but stare at him for God knows how long?_

"Soooo," He stopped the clip, turned the television off then faced me, wiggling his eyebrows. "Did you have a good time staring at my devastatingly handsome face?"

"Wha-wha-what? No!" I scoffed at him as I munched on some fries, avoiding his gaze. "You? Handsome? That's really funny, Ikuto." _Real nice, Amu. Is that the best you can come up with?_

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear you stutter and that your remark was so good I have nothing to say." He chuckled, then stole the fry I was about to eat.

"Hey! That's m-" he cut me off. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" I then pointed the ice cream tub which was one of the things scattered on the table, motioning him to pick it up. After grabbing two spoons, he sat beside me, giving me the other one. I scooped some and moaned in delight, feeling the creamy goodness of the chocolate and strawberry ice cream melting in my mouth.

"What would you do if you lost someone you loved so much?" He stopped eating then fully faced me, curiosity visible in his eyes.

"I don't know." I softly muttered, putting my spoon down. "I don't think I can bear losing someone, especially if that someone is just so important to me. I don't think I can handle the pain if that happens." My tongue rolled off, voicing my thoughts so quick that I didn't have the time to stop it.

"Me too. I-" he paused, not taking his eyes off of me. "I can't even imagine myself living without that person. It's like I'll never be complete again and nothing can ever ease that pain."

"Especially if the person that I lost is the woman I love the most. It's like I'll be breathing but never really living rather buried there, six feet ground with her."

My breath hitched, and the pounding in my chest gets faster, my heart about to burst out of my rib cage. My golden honey eyes seemed to be drowning in his dark blue ones, holding me, taking me in. I don't know why but his words were clear but something was off. It's like he's trying to say something I can't figure out.

I tried to look away, but my body seems to have a mind of its own. It was like what happened at the field and what happens every time my eyes met his. The television, the table, the food, the rest of the living room, it was all gone.

Everything was gone. Nothing was left.

Just me and him.

"Amu."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

My eyebrows quirked up in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"For this."

Then suddenly, I have ice cream smeared all over my face.

 _Damn you, Ikuto. Damn you._

He then suddenly fell to the floor, laughing loudly while holding his sides. "Y-you sh-should have s-seen your f-face!"

"So you want to play that way huh, Ikuto?" I then stood up and grabbed a piece of pizza. Slowly towering over him, I smirked. "Oh and by the way, I'm not sorry for this."

"Amu, babe, come on. I'm just j-OW!" I pounced on his stomach rather hard and slapped, rubbed and slapped again the pizza on his face.

"Feel my wrath, Ikuto! Feel my wrath!" I shouted as I kept on rubbing the poor pizza on his face and laughing at the same time, seeing his reactions.

"Am-Mmph!-Amu!-Stop i-Amu!" he managed to grab hold of my wrists and I gasped in shock as he toppled us over, him now on top of me, straddling my waist.

"It's payback time, babe." I glared at him but ended up laughing instead. His face looks sticky and oily from the tomato sauce and cheese, there also some bits of ham and pepperoni plastered on his face. I try to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing but I can't. He just smirked at me and held up the ketchup dispenser, uncapping it.

That stopped me from laughing.

"Ikuto, please. No. Don't, Ikuto. God, no. Please. " I pleaded him while shaking my head. I try to cover my face with my hands but he seemed to know what I was thinking and grabbed both of my wrists quickly with his left hand.

"It's time for some tomato therapy." he said in a sing-song voice then pressed the container, making ketchup squirt out and land on my face. I kept squirming under him, trying to get my hands out of his grasp but there's no use.

The ketchup kept on flying to my face. I grimaced at the sticky feeling and tried to shake my head to get some off but it didn't do any help.

"Ikuto! Stop it! Please! Stop it, you sc-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

We both froze and turned to the voice standing at my doorstep.

"Nii-chan"

He walked towards us with his backpack hanging from his right hand. He looked exhausted but the tone of his voice said otherwise.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ON TOP OF MY SISTER?" he shouted as he dropped his bag on the couch. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KETCHUP?"

Ikuto scrambled to get off of me and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me up with him. We both dusted ourselves up, getting rid of some toppings and fries which got caught up in our clothes. My nose scrunched up from the smell and stickiness of ketchup and ice cream. I then made a mental note of showering twice after this.

"Calm down, Nii-chan. We're just-" I cut myself off, having no idea what to say.

"What, Amu?" he narrowed his eyes at me and folded his arms. "What exactly are you two doing which has to end up him," he pointed at Ikuto, "on freaking top of you?"

I rolled my eyes. "God, Kakeru. Nothing like that happened. We're just sort of having a food fight and things just got carried away."

"I can see that." He motioned to our faces. "Nice make up by the way, both of you."

I groaned. I was about to wipe away the ketchup from my face but a shutter stopped me.

"Now, as much as I hate what you've done to the living room, I really love the way you two messed up each other's faces. It's really picture perfect." he chuckled and kept his phone in his jeans pocket. "Good job, Ikuto. You made my sister's face match the color of her hair." Smirking, he grabbed his bag, making his way to the stairs.

"It's a pleasure to smear her face with ketchup, Kakeru. Believe me, It's hell of a fun." Ikuto chuckled beside me then began to clear up the mess we created.

"I hate you both." I hollered at them.

 **/**

After cleaning up, Ikuto then went home, leaving me and Kakeru alone at the house 'til our parents arrived from work by eight. Kakeru is now taking his last year in college, majoring in psychology. I thought he was joking when he said he'll take that course but he was pretty serious about it.

 _Probably because of me though._

I sighed and closed my locker, expecting Ikuto leaning at the locker next to mine.

But he's not there.

 _Where did that guy go?_

His class finished an hour earlier than me, so he's supposed to be here waiting for me by now. I checked my watch, it reads 4:38 p.m. Twenty-two minutes before his practice.

"Amu!"

I turned at the voice, thinking it's Ikuto, turns out it wasn't.

"Hey, Utau." I smiled at her. Utau is bubbly, outgoing, a bit wild but sweet. We've been friends since freshman year and we're together ever since. She jogged right next to me, bumping my hip as she came to a stop.

"Where's lover boy?" she teased. Another thing about Utau is she likes to think of me and Ikuto together not as best friends but as in together-together. I mean, she already planned out our wedding in her head! If I don't really know her, I'd think she's crazy. But I guess, all the best people are, right?

"You better stop that already." I told her as we both made our way to the field.

Where did Ikuto go? It's so unlike of him not to wait for me considering he always does. It's like a routine for me and him. He'll wait for me at the lockers when he got out early and vice versa, except I wait for him by the benches that face the field since its peaceful and not a lot of people stay there. He actually forced me to wait there because he doesn't like anyone going near me when I'm completely defenseless and innocent with whatever's around me, his words, not mine.

"I won't until the two of you do happen." We took a seat by the bleachers and set our bags down. "Which is I think isn't long from now."

I just shrugged at her and looked around for Ikuto but he's nowhere to be seen.

Starting to worry, I flipped out my phone and pressed number two, having him on speed dial.

 _C'mon, c'mon. Pick up!_

He's not answering. Where the hell is he?

"Amu!"

I closed my phone and turned around, seeing Kukai run towards us.

"Hey. Did you see Ikuto anywhere?" I asked as soon as he's right in front of us.

"Ouch. No hi for me?"

"Hi, Kukai." I smiled at him then dropped it quickly. "Now, where's Ikuto?"

"Eager as always." He chuckled then faced me, his sudden serious expression got me panicked. "He's at the hospital, Amu."

"Wha-what?" I gulped. At the hospital? Why would he be in the hospital? What in the world happened to him? Sensing me tense up, Utau touched my arm and glanced at me, telling me to calm down.

Then suddenly, a ball hit Kukai's head. "What the hell?"

"I told you to wait up f- Amu? What's the matter? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

My eyes flicked to him. Then back at Kukai, then to him again.

"Wha-I thought-Why-Bu-" I stuttered then narrowed my eyes at Kukai. "You asshole."

He grinned sheepishly and mouthed sorry with a peace sign formed on his fingers. I stood up and grabbed the ball which rolled at my feet then threw it at him, landing perfectly in his face.

"Ow. I said I'm sorry!" he yelled, muttering some profanities under his breath.

I giggled but turned to a stop as my eyes fixed on Ikuto. "Where the hell were you? Why weren't you answering my calls? Why didn't you even text or call or inform me somehow?"

"Woah, hold it, babe." He laughed while holding his hands up. "Okay, okay. First, I was about to come and get you when Mrs. Kitazawa asked me hand over some things to Mr. Tachibana, that's why I wasn't able to fetch you. Second, my phone went dead. And third, well, my phone went dead. I went by your last room and your locker but you weren't there so I just rushed here instead, thinking you just came with Utau."

"You and your stupid phone." I grumbled then went to sit beside Utau once again.

"Sooo, what's with you attacking Kukai?" he asked, gesturing to Kukai who's now at the field, rubbing his nose. I bit my lip, thinking if I broke his nose, or something. I didn't throw the ball so hard. I think. . . .

"Amu can hardly keep her eyes straight since it kept on looking all over for you. Her worrying just got worse when Kukai joked about you being at the hospital." Utau stated while sneaking glances at Kukai.

My eyebrow raised at this. Could she possibly-

Ikuto then sat beside me and gently stroked my hair. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Really?" I stated with my voice flat. "Really. I'm so sorry, amu." I continued to stare at him and smiled when I see him roll his eyes, meaning he got the message. "As a sign of my apology, we'll stop by at your favorite sweets shop before going home."

"And?"

"And it's on me."

I giggled and nodded at him. "You're forgiven. Now, go ahead. Practice is about to start."

He caressed my hair for the last time then got up and kissed me in the forehead. My eyes widened, not expecting that and found myself looking at him, rushing towards the field and bumping Kukai rather hard causing him to tumble a bit.

"Don't worry, Amu. I wasn't totally beside you so I didn't see the sparks in both of your eyes, your not-so harmless flirting and him kissing your beautiful forehead. I didn't see any of it, I swear." Utau rambled beside me with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't. I mean, you're pretty focused on Kukai so it's fine." I grinned at her and she just shrugged it off but I swear I saw a blush creep onto her face.

She cleared her throat and jutted her chin towards the field. "Ikuto and Kukai are on opposing teams."

"Yeah." I waved at Ikuto and shouted, "KICK KUKAI'S BUTT FOR ME!"

"SURE THING. HE DESERVES IT!" He shouted back then kicked the ball across the field, making the others scamper off, trying to catch the ball.

"Oh, by the way. Don't worry too much, Utau. I'm sure Kukai will be just fine after." I teased her while keeping my eyes on the game.

I received a groan as a reply.

 **/**

 **Hi! Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Please do leave some reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	3. M&M's and Hershey's

_I was gasping for breath.  
_

 _My hands start clawing on my throat, trying my best to get rid of what's stopping me from being able to breathe properly._

 _His hands._

 _His big hands which is strongly gripping the base of my neck. His sharp nails, slowly digging into my skin wherein just a little more pressure, just a little more harder,_

 _He could draw out blood._

 _"I...Amu...together...die."_

 _Black spots began to appear in my vision, but before everything went black, the pressure in my neck was gone and the last thing I saw was a pair of dark eyes._

 _Then I woke up._

 ** _/_**

My hands are wrapped around in a coffee cup while mixing its contents, watching as the whipped cream melt along with the ice.

I took a small sip from the straw and shivered at the contact of the cold drink.

Ice cold.

 _Like his hands._

I shook my head abruptly, dismissing my thoughts as I took another sip, taking more than before.

I wince as the cold rushes through my brain. Setting my cup down the table, I quickly massaged my temples to get rid of the numbing pain, gritting my teeth as my head pulsed.

"Brain freeze?"

Warm hands suddenly enclosed around mine, massaging my temples as well. I sighed and closed my eyes as his hands made its way towards my neck, leaving a warm trail as it traveled towards the back of my head then back to my temples.

"Better now?"

I nodded as the pain starts to fade away. My hands reached towards my neck, pressing into it gently as if wanting the warmth of his fingers to stay there.

My dream from last night crossed my mind. I cringed as the scenes played in my head. Those hands, those big, cold hands which prevents me from breathing. I whimpered. _It's just a stupid dream, Amu. A stupid dream._ I shook my head, trying to calm my shaking fingers as they touched my throat.

 _Calm the fudge down, Amu!_

My eyes suddenly snapped open as a hand, bigger than mine, touched my throat. I gasped and quickly swatted the hand away.

"Amu? What's wrong?"

My breath got caught up in my throat as I took him in. Navy hair, strong jaw, and gentle, gentle midnight blue eyes which are staring right back at me. _That was just a dream. That isn't real. You're awake now, Amu. Forget about that._ I let out a sigh as I realized I must've been imagining things.

"Amu, baby, come back to me." his hands reached out to cup my face, his thumbs brushing my cheeks. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

I leaned against his touch. _Warm. So warm._ I breathe out a sigh of relief, finally coming to my senses. "I'm fine, Ikuto."

"Are you sure?" His worried eyes gazed over mine, his eyebrows scrunching up a bit as he caressed and combed through my hair.

"Yeah." My breath hitches up a bit as I faced him, finding his face close to mine. Too close that with just one movement, our noses might meet.

 _With just one movement, our lips might even meet as well._

I mentally cursed myself as I moved my chair back, creating some space between us, making his hands drop to his sides. I shivered, my skin felt cold without his touch.

He then grabbed the chair across mine and sat on it, placing an apple and a tuna sandwich in front of me. I took it without a second thought, taking a huge bite out of the sandwich.

"So. . ." He drawled out. "Mind really telling me what's wrong?"

"I told you, Ikuto. I'm fine." I answered, keeping my eyes on my drink, avoiding his gaze.

"Amu." He called out. "You can lie to everyone, but you can never lie to me."

"Ikuto. I'm fine really. Do-

"Please don't give me that 'I'm fine, don't worry about me' crap."

He heaved out a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Ikuto." I began to reach towards his hand but before I can completely grasp it, he pulled it back then crossed his arms.

"But you don't trust me enough anymore."

My heart sank at his words.

I want to say, 'no, I trust you enough, I still trust you,' but I know it won't be of any help. _He's still not over that._ I thought. I sighed, knowing that he'll never drop this until I haven't given him an answer. The real answer.

We sat in silence as his hands played with his hoodie, his eyes looking at anywhere but me. My mouth felt dry as his eyes flitted to mine just for a second. But a second was enough for me to see the pain in his eyes. I flinched from the sight.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling more stressed than ever. I hate seeing him like this. This expression of his makes me remember those days. Those days I wish I could erase from my life. I inhaled deeply, before facing him.

"I dreamt of him last night." As soon as those words left my mouth, his shoulders went tense and his eyes went wide, gaping at me. He then quickly moved his chair and placed it beside me.

"I'm sorry I acted that way it's just that-" he cut himself off, then reached for my hands, "I'm sorry. I'm right here, Amu. Don't worry. I'm right here."

I nodded.

 _I know, Ikuto. I know._

He gently grabbed my chin, making me face him entirely. He placed his forehead onto mine, closing his eyes for a bit before meeting mine. His blue eyes never fail to takes me in, hypnotizing me with his warm gaze.

I smiled at his familiar gesture. He always does this whenever he felt I needed comfort.

He moved away from me and I frowned at the loss of contact. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your phone's ringing for quite a while now, princess."

"What?"

"Your phone."

"My phone?" I snapped out of the daze I was in, finally hearing my ringtone of Troye Sivan's, For Him. "Oh, my phone!"

"Hello?"

"M. Where are you? There's only five minutes left until Biology class."

"Five minutes?" I took a look at my wristwatch. It read 9:25 am.

Now it's 9:26.

 _Oh shrimp._

"Thanks, Tadase. I'll get going now. Bye!" I replied quickly, getting my bag, and rushing out of my seat. I didn't realize I enjoyed my vacant time too much until now.

"Woah, easy there." Ikuto exclaimed, now running with me out of the cafeteria. "What's the rush? And who's Tadase?"

"There's only-" Taking a glance at my watch, I gasped. "Oh my farting goose! There's only three minutes left! Ms. Stanford might have my head if I'm even just a minute late from her class!"

"F-Farting goose? I really love your words, Amu. They're so damn unique." He chuckled, making my heart leap. "So who's Tadase?"

Ignoring his question, I ran faster, taking a sharp left turn, almost bumping into a tall guy with a red beanie if Ikuto didn't pull me back.

To his chest.

I feel like hyperventilating as electricity shoots out from my skin as his strong arms wound around my waist, plastering my back against his chest.

 _I can feel his heartbeat._

I feel my cheeks heat up from the way his hands grip my waist and as his warm breath fans over my neck. I gasped as he suddenly turned me around, making me face him.

"Amu."

"Y-Yeah?" I answered, my voice shaking.

His fingers reached towards my face, putting a pink strand of my hair away, combing my hair in the process. "Who's Tadase?"

"T-Tadase? Oh. H-He's-"

The bell cut me off, making me jump out of his embrace.

"Sh-I'm late!"

"Amu, wait!"

"Let's talk later. Bye, Ikuto!" I shouted as I race towards my class.

"But who the hell is Tadase?!" he shouted but I haven't got the time to answer.

 _I am so late._

 _I am so farting late._

 ** _/_**

"I thought she was going to eat me alive!" I exclaimed as I pick out my History book from my locker.

"Well, you know how strict Ms. Stanford is."

"But I'm just a minute late, Tadase! Just a freaking minute late!"

"Woah, calm down." Tadase chuckled, shaking his blonde hair. "M, I'm not Ms. Stanford, don't lash out on me. At least, she didn't give you detention."

"Oh please, Tadase," I chuckled as I closed my locker. "She did nothing but give me her evil glare during her lecture!"

"Evil glare? Like this?" He faced me, his ruby red eyes glinting with amusement, looking straight into mine before wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

"Amu."

Our laughter was cut short when Ikuto stopped in front of us, eyeing Tadase as he composed himself.

"Oh, Tadase. This is-

"Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu's bestfriend." Ikuto exclaimed, lending his hand out to Tadase.

"Tadase Hotori, M's Biology partner." Tadase shook Ikuto's hand. "Nice to meet you, man."

"M?" Will asked, his eyebrow raised, as soon as his hands fell to his sides.

"Oh, that's my nickname for Amu." Tadase replied, grinning at me. "It suits her. She's like M&M's, with her sweet and vibrant personality. Plus, it's her favorite snack to eat with me during Ms. Stanford's blabbering." He then wound his arms around my shoulders. "Right, M?"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed at this, glaring at Tadase's hand. "As far as I know, being her bestfriend for years now, Hershey's is Amu's favorite. Every time I give her a bar of that sweet, she'll do this little dance before gobbling it all up."

"Really? She does the same with the M&M's."

Ikuto chuckled, taking a step towards Tadase. "I highly doubt that. No other chocolate can make Amu do that dance of hers except for Hershey's."

"Well, man. I guess M&M's is another exception." Tadase retorted, taking a step towards Ikuto as well.

I gulped, suddenly feeling the tension between the two.

"Okaaaaay." I drawled out, wedging myself between them. "My stomach's kinda in a rage right now so, Tadase." I faced him, seeing how his challenging look soften into a smile. "I'll see you later?"

His smile was replaced by a frown but he quickly changed it into a smile once again. "Sure. Take care, M. See you."

He then walked off but not before sending a wink at me, a gesture Ikuto didn't fail to notice since his scoff gave it away.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped at him as soon as he began walking.

"What the hell was what?"

"Oh, come on." I jogged to reach his side. "You know what I'm talking about. Competitive Ikuto came out. What's up with that?"

"That's nothing, Amu."

"No, it's definitely not just nothing. What's up with you raising your eyebrows, your glares? And let's not forget your tone."

He suddenly stopped walking, making me stop as well. He turned to face me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Is there something between the two of you?"

"W-What?" I wasn't clearly expecting that question. "N-No! There's nothing between Tadase and I. We're just friends."

"Just friends?"

I nodded, confused. _What's up with him?_

"Good. . . stays. . ."

"What did you say?" I frowned, not clearly hearing what he just said.

"Nothing, babe."

"Ikuto. What is it?"

He smiled then grabbed my hand. "I said, let's go calm that stomach of yours before you go off farting on a goose m'kay? Come on now."

I muttered an 'okay' as he dragged me towards the cafeteria. He keeps looking back at me, sending a smile every I don't know, three steps?

 _Weird._

 ** _/_**

 **Hey, guys! Sorry for the long, looooong, looooooooong wait. Been too busy with stuff. Anyways, please do leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)**

 **Big thanks to to those who left a review from the previous chapters. They made me so farting happy.**

 **Hope you'll always have a great day, guys!**


End file.
